Iggy's screwed up!
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: England's really messed up this time, he's turned himself and five other nations into girls and the only way to turn back is to do something only females can. Also, it seems this isn't Iggy's first time as a girl...what happened? What will happen? You have to read to find out! WARNING: Yaoi(Kinda), kinda het, gender-bending, threesome, and random craziness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from a rp that my deviantart friend Heycat9 came up with, though with a few tweaks.

-

England coughed as the smoke cleared from his latest spell, he had been sorting his library of spell books when he found a piece of old paper with a spell written on in sticking out of a book he didn't really use that much. He didn't know what the spell did so he had to try it out...once he could see clearly again he remembered why the spell was hidden... It was a spell that turned people of a certain nature within a certain radius into females until they did something only females can do.

"Bloody hell! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he or should I say she, cried smacking herself in the forehead.

The last time she had used this spell had been just before becoming a pirate, she managed to woo France well enough to get into his pants and get pregnant. Having a baby was the only way to turn back after all. Then she bartered passage to an unknown land with Vikings where some of locals from different tribes who were apparently having some kind of meeting helped her deliver twin sons. He had entrusted his sons to one tribe each and left knowing he couldn't go home with them, too many questions. After a while he had figured they had died but then he saw America for the first time and felt that he had been given a second chance to raise at least one of his babies. The day America had declared independence was one of the proudest and saddest days of England's life.

When he learnt that people mistook his older son; Canada, for his younger brother who had been born three days later or just didn't notice him. He followed the trend though he knew which was which.

She sighed...deep down in her/his heart she/he did love France, she/he was just afraid of him pushing her/him away. She looked up when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked trying to sound as much like her normal self as she could.

"Iggy! I suddenly turned into a chick!" England felt herself sweat drop, one of her kids was a Uke?

"A-America?" the Brit asked nervously.

"Who the hell else would it be ya ass!" yelled the blond at the other end a bit of her southern drawl coming into play due to panic, "Mattie's a chick too!"

England wanted to cry...she had cursed her only children and for them to turn back she would end up a grandmother.

"Who else is with you?"

In the background she could hear who she guessed was Canada talking with some others, how could she forget that he arranged a trade meeting at her country side home today?

"Mattie of course, the Italy brothers turned sisters and-," replied America before the phone was taken from her by a certain Asian nation.

"Is this some kind of joke England?" snapped China, "It's bad enough you turned me into a girl but Alfred too? Ivan's gonna freak!"

England chocked on her spit, "You're in a threesome with America and Russia!"

China blinked, she knew that America was once a set of English colonies but this reaction was extreme...almost motherly. But most nations didn't have mothers. She was very curious about this but first things first, turning back to male.

"I'll see you when you get here and explain everything," England told her.

"Ok," said China before hanging up and relaying the message.

England sighed, "I need some tea..."

Suddenly the door opened, "Angleterre, I'm here for the meeting...Who are you?"

"F-France!" she squeaked.

"Angleterre?...Why do you have breasts?"

England covered her chest, "I...I cast a spell that I had hidden a long time ago...I've only used it once before..."

"How did you turn back?" asked France watching the Brit fidget.

"I'll tell you when the other's get here...the spell didn't effect just me this time," England said rubbing her arm nervously.

France nodded and took a seat, jumping up when Romano burst in, grabbed England by the shirt, and started shaking her demanding to be turned back.

"Lovino, put Angleterre down now," France said grabbing Romano's wrist.

Romano yelped, dropped the now swirly eyed England and hid behind Canada who sweat dropped.

"Never expected you to stand up for me, Frog," England said getting up and dusting off.

France had noticed ever since England had gone missing a few centuries ago his "nickname" had lost a lot of it's old bite. Sure it sounded the same to everyone else but France could tell something had changed.

"So how do we change back?" asked Italy.

England sighed, "We have to give birth."

"What?!" cried the other male turned females.

France looked at her, "You said that you had done this before...what happened to the baby you had the first time?"

Before their eyes she broke down crying, "I...I had twins, twin boys, I had gone to the Americas on a Viking ship and had them there. I gave one baby each to the two tribes that had helped me..."

"Are...are they still alive?" asked Italy helping the crying Nation to her feet.

"They are but they don't know the truth..."

"Alfred and Matthew are your sons...aren't they?" guessed China.

England nodded, shocking the two siblings, "I was so scared...I thought my baby was dead because I couldn't hear him crying at first and I hadn't turned back...Three days later, I had two healthy baby boys and was back to my old self."

She went over and hugged the two, "I'm sorry I kept it from you to...I'm sorry for not saying I could see you Matthew...I'm sorry for it all."

The two could feel the tears wet their clothes and hugged England...their mother.

"Ok...so who's fucking the baby daddy?" asked Romano crossing her arms.

"I think I know," said France walking to England and petting her head, "I thought you sounded familiar...I never forgot that one night we shared."

"Wow, we have a mom and dad Mattie, who knew?" said America nudging her twin.

Canada didn't answer, she was too busy hugging her family and crying too.

"No more tears my dears," France said drying his family's faces including America's who didn't know she had started to cry, "We have to get you some proper clothing. I'll pay for you three, to make up for the time I missed."

England opened her mouth to protest but France kissed her, shocking not only her but the others. After a bit she started to kiss back making Italy cheer which made them break the kiss and blush.

"Enough mush, we got shopping and stuff to do. If I'm gonna have a kid with the Tomato Bastard I wanna at least wanna give him a hell of a good show," said Romano making her sister give her a funny look.

"What?"

"You're sleeping with big brother Spain? Francis, you owe me thirty euros!" cheered Italy.

France groaned, "Oui, oui, I'll pay you in a bit. First shopping."

The group pilled into a van that America and the others had rented and headed to the nearest mall.

After getting the necessary underwear they hit various shops, picking up clothes, everyone except Canada.

"What's the matter?" England asked worried about her oldest child.

Canada sighed, "I don't see a reason for me to bother getting anything to wear. No one notices me and I'm totally single. You have Papa, Alfred has Yao and Ivan, Lovino has Antonio and Feliciano has Ludwig. I rather just wear my normal clothes. They'll still fit fine."

"But!" protested England.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be in the car..." she said walking off.

Romano sighed, "She needs a boyfriend."

"We could give her a makeover!" cheered Italy.

"That's a start. Maybe we should set her up on a blind date with someone," suggested China.

"The question is who's good enough for Matthew?" said America crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"There aren't that many nations that can really see him...even fewer who are single...actually only one..." said France, "But I'm not sure Arthur will approve."

"Who is it?" asked the Brit sighing.

"Gilbert."

"You mean Luddy's brother; Prussia?" asked Italy.

France nodded.

England groaned, "What about Cuba?"

"Cuba mistakes him for me...he's done it and attacked him at least twice! Once when he had invited him over, Mattie told me," explained America.

"Oh...fine!" said England, "Lets get some stuff to give her a make over. We can claim it's for a slumber party."

So a few days later the males turned females were at England's house, there were all kinds of kinds of sweets and goodies set up.

"Who's idea was this?" asked Canada.

"We all thought it would be fun. We have yummy treats, we can do make overs, watch movies," said China who was wearing red-violet and white pajamas, the bottoms only reaching her knees.

America was just wearing a blue sports bra and boy shorts, England and Italy had spaghetti strap night gowns in dark blue and purple, Romano was in a black short sleeve pj set with the same length bottom as China. Canada was in in her favorite white pajamas though she had to roll up the sleeves some.

"I guess this is part of my life from now on..." sighed Canada.

England sighed, she really hated seeing Canada do this.

"You're not unlovable...all you need is some touching up and you'll be beating guys off with a stick!" said America grinning.

"Let's do Truth or Dare first then make-overs!" suggested Italy, pulling an empty soda bottle from her bag.

The others figured out what the bottle was for, but Canada didn't know the others planned to use the game to A) agree to the make-over if she didn't previously and B) to find out if Canada liked Prussia cause of the blind date. Italy spun it, everyone watched as it spun around before pointing at China.

"Vee~ Truth or dare?"

China thought for a moment, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss America!" said Italy, "On the lips!"

America and China before they kissed which turned into a full make out session.

"You forgot they were lovers didn't you?" asked Romano.

Canada respectfully averted her eyes as England sighed.

"I thought they were both with Russia. Not with each other too," whined Italy.

America and China both sat up looking, pleased with themselves.

"Your turn, Yao," said America smiling.

So it when on; Romano confessed to have been sleeping with Spain for a couple months before the incident, Italy was dared to go an hour with out talking about pasta, America had to try to sing her national anthem back words and Iggy had to be dared to agree to letting them wax her eyebrows, course Iggy could use magic to grow them right back. Finally it landed on Canada.

"Truth or dare, Matthew?"

The Canadian thought for a moment, "Truth."

"Is there anyone you have a crush on, if so who?"

Canada blushed and whispered a name.

"What was that?" asked America getting closer.

"I like Prussia ok! He actually knows who I am and talks to me!"

The others grinned.

"Makeover time!" cried Italy before the group pounced on poor Canada.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Canada sighed as she sat at the bar in Chili's waiting for her date. She still couldn't believe her family did this to her...then again...she could. She was in a hot pink spaghetti strap dress, a light pink short sleeve hooded sweater, a hot pink headband with a bow, hot pink shoes, and a pink beaded necklace. Her longer hair; thanks to another spell by her mother, in a pair of pigtails and a pair of contacts in her eyes so she wouldn't need her glasses.

She sipped her Classic Margarita as she looked around, nearly choking on the drink when she spotted an all too familiar head of silvery-white hair.

"Birdie? That you?" he asked the embarrassed Canadian.

"Yes...lets just say things are very different...Apparently England is mine and Alfred's mother and accidentally turned me, Alfred, China, Italy, Romano, and himself into girls. For him it's the second time."

Prussia sat by her, "Well you look really pretty...not that you're not good looking as a guy..."

Canada blinked, lately Prussia got flustered whenever they hanged out lately but he didn't think anything of it lately...though it was odd.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Prussia ran a hand though his hair, "Yeah...See I kinda really...Like you...you know...Like-like."

Canada blushed, she had never dreamed someone would ever confess feeling to her.

"I like-like you too," she said smiling at him, "Wanna get out of here and go to the karaoke bar?"

"Awesome idea. Check please!"

The Song Palace (I made it up. If it is real...sorry to the owners I didn't know) was the hotest...and most likely the only karaoke bar that was licensed to serve booze in the area. Germany was there because he liked hearing the music...and they severed good german beer there. The owner was half German half Japanese-American. Anyways, he didn't know a certain copper-haired male turned female was wearing the light blue paper bracelet that would let her sing on stage all night sitting a few tables away.

When Canada and Prussia came in the blond spotted her new friend right away and pulled her new boyfriend over.

"Italy?" asked Prussia looking her over.

"Yeah..." she said looking down.

"Why are you here? Are you on a date?" Canada asked giggling.

"No...the truth is...Ludwig and I aren't really dating...He asked me out once but...I made a promise to my first love; Holy Rome. I've been waiting for him for a long time but he's not come back..." Italy said looking down, smoothing out her blue skirt.

Her top was a short sleeve sailor top with a light blue bow, she had on black leggings, black slip on shoes, and a white ribbon in her hair.

Canada noticed that Prussia had an uneasy look so she pulled him to the side of the bar opposite Germany and ordered a drink before turning to the albino.

"You know something about Holy Rome that you're not telling Italy. What is it?" she asked him.

He sighed, "Holy Rome is long gone...but at the same time not."

"Huh?"

"He goes by a new name and only really remembers being Holy Rome some times at night, in his dreams."

"Who?"

Prussia sighed, "Germany."

"Oh...do you think Italy knows?" the blond female asked.

Prussia shrugs, "Not sure, I know he didn't know my brother thought he was a girl. Austria did too until his voice changed."

Canada started to giggle, "Really?"

"Totally true."

As the two talked Italy went on stage to sing.

"I wanna dedicate this song to my lost love..." said Italy before she the music started for 'Where are you now?' by Brittany Spears, _"Calling out your name, your face is every where. I'm calling out to you to find that your not there. I wake up every night to see the state I'm in, it's like an endless fight I never seem to win."_

Canada and Prussia looked up to watch her sing as did someone else. For a long time Germany had dreamed about a time when he was younger. When he lived with Austria, Hungary and a single servant girl who he couldn't place. Sometimes he thought she was Italy's mother but he wasn't sure. He would also try to imagine what she would look like now if she were still alive. Then his eyes fell on the woman on stage. It was her! It had to be!

_"I can't go on as_

_Long as I believe_

_Can't go on,_

_When I keep wondering..._

_Where are you now?_

_What have you found?_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around?_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go."_

He wanted to talk to her! Hold her! Fulfill the promise he made...but if he did...what about Italy? He did care for the little goofball very much, even go so far as to say he loved him, this might break his heart.

_"I can hear your voice_

_The ring of yesterday_

_It seems so close to me_

_But yet so far away_

_I should let it out_

_To save what's left of me_

_And close the doors of doubt_

_Revive my dignity."_

'But,' a little voice in his head said, 'He refused to date you so your free.'

_"But, I can't go on as_

_Long as I believe_

_Can't go on,_

_When I keep wondering..._

_Where are you now?_

_What have you found?_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around?_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go."_

Canada and Prussia both felt sorry for Italy but they told him/her they weren't sure what the reaction would be, especially right now.

_"I should let it out_

_It's time to let you go_

_Oh baby, I just wanna know_

_Where are you now?_

_What have you found?_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around?_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go."_

Italy let the song finish before walking off stage. She was going to stop waiting for Holy Rome. It had been centuries since the last time she saw him. Next time she saw Germany she would tell him she was ready to move on.

"Excuse me miss..." Germany said tapping her shoulder.

Italy nearly jumped, what was Germany doing here? Did he recognize her curl?

"I was wondering...if you ever had dreams about working at a house with a man that plays the piano and a little boy in black..."

"Vee?" the confused Italian said, how did Germany know this stuff.

"Huh? You make the same sound my friend does...I had hoped we could of been more the friends...but I was turned down."

There was only one way to know for sure, "Did you dream about a girl in green? Did she wear a green shirt and a darker green skirt under her apron?"

"Yes, but how did you know that Miss?" he asked.

"Because I was that little girl-" she started before the German man asked something that shook her to her very core.

"Please, tell me what your name is."

"You...you don't know my name?" she asked confused.

"No, why would I? You never told me it. My friend is waiting for someone too...so if we dated it wouldn't hurt his feelings."

At that point Italy slapped him hard and ran off crying. She should of known Holy Rome only liked him/her when he/she was a child because he thought the Italian was female, it explained so much of why he acted so funny.

Back at the club Germany rubbed his stinging cheek every confused.

"I know you need reading glasses sometimes but I didn't think you vision was that bad bro," said Prussia coming over with a worried Canada.

"What are you doing here and who's she?"

"A) I'm on a date and B) this is Matthew aka Canada."

"Matthew is a boy's name."

"And I used to be a boy until England cast a spell that made me, himself and a few other nations...Including Italy who you just ran off in tears."

Germany stood there in shock, all this time the two of them had been looking for each other but had no idea the person they were seeking was right in front of them the whole time. Italy because he was waiting for someone to come up to him and admit to being his long lost love and himself looking for a woman who would have never existed if not for the spell.

He wasn't going to let her/him go...never again.

"Bruder, help me think of a way to show Italy I'm sorry."

_**TBC**_

* * *

Sorry for the wait, there was A-kon and the fact that I'm moving into a new room once we get the last piece for my new bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano sighed as she led her drepressed sibling into the Song Palace. She didn't like the Potato bastard but she hated seeing her little brother turned sister so sad a whole lot more. Spain, America, China, Russia, England, France, Canada and Prussia were with them. The guys turned gals sat down while their boyfriends got drinks for them, or in Spain's case one for Italy too.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a speical treat tonight. Ludwig Beilschmidt is singing two songs!" said the DJ making patorns cheer.

Everyone looked at Prussia.

"My bruder might not look it but he's got an aweseome singing voice," the albino said as his brother walked up to the mircophone.

"I really hurt someone I care about recently and I want to applogize..." Germany said before the music for "Shape of my heart" started to play.

Italy glapsed her hands over her chest in awe, his singing voice was amazing and he was singing to her!

America, China and Russia smiled at each other at their table holding each other's hands. France was whispering sweet nothings into England's ear making her giggle, a sliver and emerald engagement ring on her finger. Canada and Prussia were smiling at each other, the plan was working. Romano had her eyes on her sister and Spain's eyes were on Romano.

After the first song he sang "Best thing I never knew I needed" then Italy ran up on stage and kissed Germany making the other nations cheer.

"Well at least she's happy," said Romano gulping her drink.

Spain took her hand, "You wanna go home?"

Romano nodded, she was happy for Italy but she didn't watch her make our with the Potato bastard that much.

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**_

Today was England's wedding day, she was in a dress that was a a kind of fairy princess theme. A short skirt, a wrap around top, a gold v belt, a chain circlet with a blue butterfly charm that matched her neclace and earrings. She glaced at America who was in a form fitting midnight blue sleeveless dress, midnight blue choaker with a silver star charm that matched her silver star earrings and her duel silver star hair clip. By her stood Canada who was in a red and white hemmed spagheti strap dress with red Mary Jane shoes, an opal charm necklace around her neck that matched her stud earrings. England had asked her children to be her maids of honor since she didn't want to pick one over the other.

"You look beautiful Mum!" Canada said as pro make up artists finished the bride's make up.

England looked at herself in the mirror and was impressed. Her cheeks were dusted with blush to make them rosy, her gold eye shadow and gold lip gloss on, and her hair was done up in a bun. All in all she was impressed.

"Is that really me?" she asked.

America nodded, her own silver lip gloss and dark blue eyeshadow in place, her sibling had red eye shadow and lipstick both had opted for contacts that day. The others were in the in pews, waiting for it to start. Prussia and Spain were his best men since it was only fair.

The music started to play Wy walked down sprinkling flower petels on the walkway followed by Sealand who was the ring bearer, followed by Canada and America. After then came England.

France's jaw dropped, England looked amazing. Her veil only covered her eyes but he could tell they were sparkling with joy.

He took her hand when she reached him and kissed it, smiling at her, "As beautiful as always."

"Tease!" she said giggling.

England couldn't stop smiling all through the recpiton, her engament ring no longer alone on her finger, espcially as she and Francis waltzed around during their first dance.

"Are you happy my Fairy Queen?" Francis asked as they danced.

England nodded, "I guess you wanna know why I refused to marry you that time all those years ago...I thought you were just gonna hurt me after you were safe."

"I wouldn't hurt you. I would of been too greatful to ever hurt you," he said dipping her.

A few of the others were dancing too but Canada was sitting at the bar sipping a drink. She didn't normally drink booze but this was a special occasion.

"You know we could dance," offered Prussia who was sitting beside her.

The blond looked at him, her cheeks pink from the wine she had been drinking, "I...I don't know how to dance. I never bothered to learn since I was never asked to before."

Prussia pulled her into a hug making her blush, "I promise you won't be over looked ever again."

Canada looked up at him then kissed him.

TBC

* * *

Sorry it took so long and that its so short we had cons and my mom fell outta the tub and hurt her arm. Don't worry she's getting better but I have to drive her around.


End file.
